


Behind Imaginary Walls

by Kidror



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidror/pseuds/Kidror
Summary: Caleb Widogast has created a home away from home for his found family. With the newly found comfort and freedom to spend time alone it brings, what relationships will be born amongst the walls of Widogast's Nascent Nein Sided Tower?This slightly angsty and very fluffy fic focuses on the burgeoning relationship of Veth Brenatto and Caleb Widogast, but love will bloom like flowers in spring!
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Caleb stood alone in his room near the peak of his tower. The jubilance and joy from dinner with his friends had worn away, leaving him only his usual listlessness.

Caleb thought about summoning cats to him, but it wasn't the same as a real person. Even dozens of the little creatures could run through the passageways in the walls for him but servitude is not the same as love.

His thought triggered another, and then another. Caleb carved magical symbols into the air and his form shrunk, into a familiar small orange cat.

The click-clack noise of his paws on the ground filled the air as Caleb wandered through the narrow doorway into the catwalk hidden in the in-between.

A destination in mind already Caleb made haste, running and jumping between the pathways, not stopping to marvel at the scale of the swirling pathways being navigated by dozens upon dozens of cats at any one moment.

"Mreow"

"Go away""Mreoow"

"I'm trying to sleep! Go away!"

"MREOOOWW"

"Fine. What is it?"

The creaking of a bed, soft footsteps on the floor, then a click.

The door now unlocked Caleb stepped through into the room. In front of him was a small halfling woman,wearing comfortable looking nightclothes. Veth the Brave.

"Happy now?"

"Ptrrrb"

Veth climbed back into bed and laid on her side. Caleb followed and curled up by her face and began purring.

"What are you doing?" she blinked "wait Caleb, is that you?"

"Meow"

The orange cat climbed down from the bed and turned, then it’s form shifted and shimmered and standing in its place was Caleb.

“Sorry for intruding on you Veth”  
“It’s never intruding if it’s you Caleb… is everything okay?”

“Ja. ja. I just wanted to check on you” he said twitching nervously.

Veth’s head tilted slightly, her eyes narrowed, and then she smiled.

“Thank you Caleb, you’re always so considerate”, complimented Veth “and you have such good timing, I had actually been feeling a little lonely. Would you mind staying the night so I have someone to hold?”

Caleb looked like a deer in carriage lights.

“Of course, of course I can” he responded flustered “I will change back into a cat for you”

Veth interrupted him as he started to shakilly make the hand motions to cast polymorph.

“No Caleb, there’s plenty of cats around, I want to hold _you_.”

“ _Oh_ ”

Veth lowered herself back down onto her side and patted the bed next to her. Obediently Caleb followed her directions and laid down on his side in the bed as close to the edge and as far away from Veth as he could get.

“You need to move close, I won’t be able to hold you if you’re that far away”

Caleb wriggled closer to the middle of the bed and felt the touch of Veth’s arms wrap around him.

“That’s MUCH better, don’t you think Caleb?”

“Ja, it’s much better”

The happily cuddling couple felt more at ease now than they had in a long, long time and easily drifted off to sleep.


	2. Feast of Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb hides the truth with some creative cooking, the Mighty Nein laugh at themselves, and Veth makes a promise.

Before the sun had been given the chance to rise, Caleb had polymorphed into a cat and retreated to his room to avoid the eyes of the Nein.

Standing in his room out of breath from running, Caleb couldn't help but feel guilty although he couldn't place why.

He and Veth hadn't done anything to violate her marriage so why did it feel like a barrier had been broken? Why did he feel shame and fear about the others finding out? 

Caleb absently picked at his forearms as his mind raced and heart thumped as he recalled the softness of Veth's hands and heat of her breath of his neck.

"Shit" exclaimed Caleb realizing he was late to call the cats to arrange breakfast for everyone.

After pulling the rope and giving instructions for an over-the-top and lavish breakfast to cover for his mistake, Caleb practically flew out of his room and then literally flew down the centre of his tower.

He pushed through the doors into the dining room.

"Sorry I'm late, extra special instructions for today's breakfast took an extra special amount of time”

"Good morning Caleb" chimed Veth brandishing a big smile causing Caleb to break eye contact

"Morning, I hope you slept well" spoke Fjord

"Mornin Caleb" spoke Beau her head already in a book

"Morning Caleb" replied Yasha, her legs stretched onto Beau's lap.

"Good morning" greeted Caduceus

As Caleb took in air and sat down his mind counted the responses. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Someone was missing

Before he could figure out who the doors opened again and a figure rushed in.

"Oh my GOSH, I'm SO sorry!" apologised Jester "I lost track of time getting ready"

The group gave another round of good mornings, no one pointing out her still unbrushed hair.

Fjord was the last to speak and his voice cracked as he did. Instinctively he flinched and turned to Veth awaiting her jab, but none came.

Veth was simply looking at Caleb with a gentle smile, Caleb still avoiding meeting eyes with her turned to Beau.

"Find anything interesting?"

“Nah, it’s just a bunch of mumbo jumbo bullshit” Beau said softly stroking Yasha’s leg

“Did I miss something? You’re all acting weird”

“I haven’t noticed anything, seem normal to me” said Caduceus

“Are you saying you haven’t noticed it? Asked Beau

“I think he’s saying you’re always weird” said Yasha

“They’re right Beau, you are kinda weird’ joked Jester

The group laughed

“Don’t worry Beau, I like it” Yasha told Beau softly as she touched Beau’s arm.

The silence that followed was broken by the pitter patter of dozens of cats waltzing into the dining area, carrying an expansive variety of breakfast foods, and carrying away the awkward silence that had preceded their entrance.

Following the colourful breakfast the Mighty Nein began to filter out of the dining room but before Veth could leave Caleb cleared his throat, causing her to turn.

“Veth, do you mind staying for a moment, I just wanted to ask you something”

“Of course Caleb, is everything okay?”

“Let’s hope. I wanted to apologise for last night, I was intruding on you, and I am very sorry. I won’t bother you again”

"There's no need for that, it was nice to have someone to hold at night. I very much enjoyed it"

"Oh. That is good to hear. I enjoyed it too."

"I've got a few things to do, I hope I'll see you later Caleb"

"Ja. Me Too" replied a stunned Caleb.

Veth opened the door then turned and smiled at him before closing it behind her.

Caleb stood still transfixed on the door.

"Well. That went well, I think" he said to himself


	3. The Second Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb tries to join Veth for the second time, but is consumed by his feelings.  
> Failing to control himself he hides away once more, and revisits painful memories once more.

The sun had set once more and Caleb in the familiar form of an orange cat stood outside the entranceway into Veth's room.

He had thought this over dozens of times throughout the day, Veth had told him she "enjoyed it" and said she "hoped to see him later". 

No matter how many times he played the scene over in his head he still couldn't be certain of if she had invited him back or not.

He might as well be pulling the petals of a flower for all his analysis was worth.

Before Caleb could replay the scene once more the doorway between the catwalk and Veth's room slid open.

"There you are Caleb. I was worried you weren't coming" said Veth, breathing a sigh of relief.

_Another point for invited_ noted Caleb mentally as he stepped into the room for the second time.

Caleb transformed back into his human form, only to be caught off guard when Veth tried to give him a jumping hug, causing the pair to fall onto the floor.

Their faces were only a small distance apart, Veth's hair dangling down onto Caleb's blushing cheeks.

He tried not meeting eyes with her piercing gaze but couldn't find anywhere else to look. 

Their gaze met for what felt to Caleb like an eternity as Veth slowly and nervously lowered her face closer to his as his began to rise. 

Then in an instant she closed her eyes and summoned all of her bravery and kissed Caleb, grabbing onto the sides of his face with her tiny hands.

The kiss ended before Caleb's waving hands could choose a spot to hold her.

_I am starting to think she definitely invited me back earlier._

"I was not expecting that"

"Well I have to practice my sneak attacks somehow" said Veth as Caleb finally placed his hands on her waist "oh sorry I should let you get back up"

Veth stood up again, Caleb's hands slipping off her waist as she moved, yearning to hold her a while longer.

Caleb could only manage to sit up partially, too stunned to properly process what just happened. 

_Maybe this is a dream, Veth kissing me? That doesn’t make sense_

“Are you going to come join me Caleb?”

“I..., yes, I was just thinking”

“Oh, what were you thinking of?” asked Veth reaching out her hand to pull Caleb up

“Let me show you” said Caleb impulsively

Caleb grabbed her hand and pulled himself up, placing one hand around her back and kissed her for the second time.

Bliss, love, and joy filled his heart for a moment, before it all came crashing down.

Regret, shame, and embarrassment washed over Caleb, causing him to feel dizzy.

“Oh I should not have done that”

Not waiting for a response Caleb transformed himself back into a cat and scurried out of the room, Veth too slow to catch him and her voice too gentle to call him back. 

Caleb followed his negative emotions and instinctively climbed his way through the catwalks toward the Eighth Floor. Caleb transformed back and looked at the familiar doors, to choose which chamber to best embrace his emotions within.

He walked over to the door leading into the Eight Chamber and opened the door.

Inside was the dark stone corridor of a jail, with two jail cells next to each other. Even just looking at them causes tears to involuntarily flow down Caleb’s cheeks as the guilt welled up in his throat. He closed the door, trying to not let the sadness consume him. 

Instead he stepped over to the next door, the Ninth, opened it and stepped inside. The Ninth Chamber contained a perfect recreation of The Nestled Nook Inn, the place where he had met the Nein to begin with.

Caleb moped his way inside and slumped into a familiar chair, feeling miserable. He thought for a few moments in mournful silence, stood up, and dragged three chairs over to the pair of tables, and began weaving illusions.

The room lit up, and now sitting in the seats around him were the members of the Mighty Nein, including three new seats, one for Yasha, one for Caduceus, and one for their fallen friend Molly.

He sighed loudly, choking back a sob, as he looked at the illusion closest to him, of Veth, as she is and not as we once was. Veth was smiling brightly at him, and then turned around as the illusion of Jester did. The moment that the Nein was born from.

All of that would be over soon, he was sure. Veth would be uncomfortable around him now, and bit by bit the family they had built would begin to crumble, like a burning building, until no family is left. 

For the second time, Caleb Widogast will have destroyed his family.


	4. In the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb wallows in the darkness, a friend sneaks through the hidden passageways, and Caleb meets an unfamiliar cat.

Time blurred together, minutes into hours and hours into days.

Caleb's usual precise mind had been thrown off kilter and unable to focus properly.

Caleb sat in the darkest part of the catwalks, his knees pulled up to his chest. 

The cats had long started avoiding the area after he had angrily ordered them to stop trying to comfort him. So the movement of a cat through the shadows caught his interest more than usual, and he began to silently watch it move. 

The cat stepped into a brighter section of the catwalks, revealing not the usual orange fur of the tower cats but deep blue fur, like a sapphire. 

_Jester_ thought Caleb _What is she doing sneaking around_

Caleb rushed casting polymorph on himself to begin following her. 

The experience of wandering as a cat proved beneficial as Caleb moved with the grace of a cat along the catwalks, doing his best to avoid sight. He didn't need Jester to find out what happened and resent him, or worse, pity him.

The need to tail her did not last long as Jester moved purposefully in the direction of Fjord's room, and pushed right through the unlocked entrance to within.

_How long has that been happening?_ Caleb sighed _At least Jester and Fjord can be happy together. Beau and Yasha, Jester and Fjord, Veth and Yeza. Everyone has someone, they deserve love and happiness._

_But I don't, the chance at falling in love or having a happy family went up in flames with my childhood home._

_I ruined my shot, Mother, Father, Astrid, Eadwulf… if things had been different_

The clang of Fjord's catwalk door opening broke Caleb's train of thought, a fear of being caught sending him speeding away from the area just in time to hopefully not be noticed.

Eager to not take further risks today Caleb retreated to his room and turned in early.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The following day Caleb had returned to the usual place, a sufficiently dark and brooding corner of the catwalks where he could sit in human form comfortably.

Caleb was too busy zoning out to notice that a singular cat had broken away from the usual parade until they climbed into his lap.

"Oh hello. I didn't see you there. How can I help you, friend?"

"Meow" mewed the cat trying to stretch its head up to Calebs

Caleb picked up and cradled the cat in his arms.

"Is this better?"

The cat continued to reach towards his face

"Were you worried about me? I'll be alright" Caleb gave the cat a gentle kiss "thank you little one" 

Caleb's analytical mind took over, examining the cat's fur.

"Hold on, your furs are not quite right. You're not one of mine are you?

In response the cat shifted and transformed into Jester, Caleb's muscles reacting suddenly to now holding the weight of Jester on her back.

"I didn't know you wanted to kiss me Caleb" she giggled "and your hand is on my butt"

"Sorry" Caleb responded trying to shift how he was holding her

"I was only kidding Caleb, did I do a good job looking like one of your cats?"

"Ja, it took me a while to notice, very impressive. So how did you know I was here?"

Jester climbed out of his arms and knelt in front of Caleb.

"I saw you running away from Fjords room yesterday and wondered what you were up to. But I couldn't find you again last night"

"Congratulations Jester, about yourself and Fjord I mean"

"Thank you" Jester blushed "what are you hiding out here for?"

"Oh. No reason. I just wanted alone time"

"Is that all? You were staring at nothing really hard" Jester leaned closer to his face like she was still a cat

"It's nothing you need worry about"

"Come on Caleb! I'm your friend, you can te me, I promise" said Jester beaming at him.


End file.
